Bicycle
by unicorn08
Summary: ADDITIONAL CHAPTER ADDED [CHANBAEK FICTION] Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol hanya seorang hacker biasa. Setelah insiden itu terjadi, mereka menjadi hacker kelas dunia dg predikat shadow-bicycle. Jangan lupakan konflik cinta mereka. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bicycle**

**sorry for the mistakes. this is my very first project. enjoy!**

Baekhyun POV

Halo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, atau bisa dipanggil Baekhyun. Aku berusia 16 tahun dan sedang bersekolah di Intel Lyberic Icon School. Yap, sekolahku adalah sekolah untuk high technology atau bahkan level 8 hacker. Aku sendiri masih mengaungi grade fighter atau bisa dibilang kelas 2 untuk sekolah biasa. Sangat melelahkan.

Aku baru saja disapa oleh cahaya pagi yang sudah menyengat. Aku sendiri masih mendengar dengkuran halus. Dengkuran halus itu tentunya berasal dari roommateku, atau sahabatku sekaligus musuh dan sekaligus rekan project fighter-ku. Park Chanyeol.

Kami sama-sama memiliki hobi yang aneh namun NYATA. Kami sangat suka bersepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal dan mencari spot untuk di-hack dan kami masukkan ke sebuah project kami nanti. Kriminal? Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Mau mendengar sebuah kisah menarik? Aku adalah seorang gay. Kalian berfikir aku menyukai chanyeol? Atau terjebak dalam sebuah friendzone yang lama dan chanyeol juga? TIDAK. Aku memang seorang gay tapi aku tidak menyukai atau mencintai sahabatku itu.

Tapi, yang kutakutkan adalah... aku tidak menyukai atau aku BELUM menyukai? Sial, sial, sial. Pikiran ini terus saja menghantuiku. Arghhhh

Oke, kembali pada Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah male god disekolahku, aku sangat membenci hal itu karena setiap pagi selalu ada sebuket bunga atau mungkinpuluhan bingkisan berada di depan pintu kamar dorm kami. SETIAP PAGI. Dan si idiot itu bahkan belum sadar dari alam mimpi sialannya! Dan tentu saja AKU YANG HARUS MERAPIKAN SEMUANYA.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang level 2 hacker yang berarti dia sudah memasuki kelas 6 dalam sekolah biasa. Argh mengapa dia begitu pintar dengan tampang sok innocent-nya yang menyebalkan itu? Tapi entah dia cari perhatian pada master atau bagaimana, dia menjadi sukarelawanku dalam membuat project untuk kenaikan grade ke pro-fighter!

"Bangunlah idiot." aku mulai menggoyangkan badannya

Tiba tiba saja ia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan badanku ke arah badannya. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

TBC...

NB :

Grades:

Newborn

Fighter

Pro-fighter

Inner

Level 1 Hacker

Level 2 Hacker

Level 3 Hacker

Hacker

Spywolf

Massive

Story will going as the reviews! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bicycle**

**Chap 2**

_"Bangunlah idiot." aku mulai menggoyangkan badannya_

_ Tiba tiba saja ia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan badanku ke arah badannya. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

….

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review!

…

Baekhyun POV

"Baek." Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku dengan suara rendahnya. _Im all dead_.

"Y-ya?"

"Jari-jari tangan kananku TERJEPIT DI PINGGIR KASUR! ARGHHHH" tiba-tiba ia berteriak tepat di telingaku. TEPAT DI TELINGAKU. Spontan aku menutup telingaku dan komat-kamit menyumpahi Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAEK TOLONG AKU!" Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha menarik jarinya dari sela pinggir kasur. "BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK PARK BODOH!" aku pun mulai membantunya dengan menarik kasurnya.

Author POV

Dengan bodohnya, Chanyeol tetap berusaha menarik jarinya saat Baekhyun sedang menarik kasurnya. Alhasil, Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang dengan postur tubuh yang sangat mendramatisir. Baekhyun menganga karena melihat Chanyeol terjungkal jauh dengan terbang.

BRUAKKKK

Yehet. Chanyeol jatuh tepat pada sebuah rak di ujung kamar yang berisi flashdisk project Baekhyun yang sudah diurutkan. Oke, sudah diurutkan.

"A-aaw, sakit sekali" Chanyeol meringis sambil memegang punggungnya karena tadi terbentur cukup keras. "Flashdisk-ku..." ucap Baekhyun dari kejauhan dengan petir yang bersahutan, tatapan singa dan tangan yang sudah mengepal tak lupa kobaran api yang berada dibelakangnya dan mata tanpa pupil hitam(dafuq). "O-oh..." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"KAU AKAN MATI PARK CHANYEOL! HIAAAAAT!"

Dan satu fly-kick dari Baekhyun mendarat dengan mulus di dahi Chanyeol.

Suasana dorm pagi yang menakjubkan.

-later on-

(_SERVER ACTIVATED : YOU ARE NOW ONLINE WITH gifflesshi_27)_

Begitulah yang tertera pada kacamata yang sedang digunakan Baekhyun saat ini.

_ "_Yeol, kita menuju kemana?" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit membenarkan earphone-nya yang kurang nyaman.

Yup, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memulai aksi kriminal mereka. Menggunakan sepeda fixie dan mengayuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Tidak lupa helm dan _roboglass_ yang mereka gunakan dan sebuah alat penghubung mereka. Fakta yang menarik adalah mereka yang membuat semua alat yang mereka gunakan. Dengan bekal otak jenius seorang Park Chanyeol dan kecerdikan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek, kita menuju kemana?"

"ASTAGA PARK."

"Ada apa baek?"

Baekhyun POV

Orang ini benar benar menyebalkan. Jika membunuh adalah sebuah kebebasan, aku akan memenggal kepalanya sekarang juga. Memotongnya dan memasaknya lalu kuberikan kepada teman kelasku Kim Jongin yang pervert dan tukang sawer itu.

"Lupakan saja. Kau tau Hiff Corporation?"

"Mmmm... AHA! Perusahaan dengan gedung tinggi yang ada di dekat kedai ramyun itu?" ucap Chanyeol asal ceplos

"Bukan, bodoh! Kau tau st sunrise?"

"h-huh... ah ya aku tau! Apa kau gila Baek? Itu termasuk perusahaan nasional yang mungkin memiliki firewall tingkat militer!" kudengar ia sedikit berteriak dan terengah-engah

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK PARK. Itu masalah kecil. Dan kau tau kan kita punya seorang level 2 disini?" ucapku

"Kau bisa saja. Oke bos, heading to the point."

"Baiklah, aku akan offline."

"Tunggu! Baek, kau terlihat lebih imut menggunakan helm kuning itu."

(_Gifflesshi_27 is now offline_)

Apa-apaan itu tadi?!

Author POV

Baekhyun melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang melambai padanya. Park Chanyeol, ternyata dia sampai lebih awal.

"Dimana kau menaruh sepedamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan helmnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Chanyeol menunjuk dimana ia menyembunyikan sepedanya. Seketika Baekhyun menganga. Park benar-benar seorang jenius yang bodoh. IA MENARUH SEPEDANYA PADA RUMAH SEORANG AHJUSSI YANG SEDANG MEMINUM KOPI.

"KAU BODOH SEKALI PARK CHANYEOL."

Setelah masalah sepeda selesai, mereka pun mencari spot dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan sinyal dari server utama Hiff Corporation.

"Shit, Baek. No signals." Chanyeol menggeram

"Aku mendapatkannya!" Segera saja Chanyeol melihat ke arah laptop Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau mengupdate-nya? Mengganti versinya?"

"Ani. Aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa trik dari Luhan-sunbae kemarin.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan mereka pun mulai mengakses data Hiff Corporation. Setelah menembus firewall, mereka mengobrak-abriknya untuk mencari hal yang menarik.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka menemukan hal yang menarik. Bahkan terlalu menarik. SANGAT MENARIK.

"What the..." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melebar

"Dafuq?!" Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama

"Hiff Corporation illegal? Dan apa ini? Penjualan organ? Penyembuhan kejiwaan dengan memasukkan cairan dan membuka otak? APA YANG KUBACA YA TUHAN" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kebingungan. Baru kali ini mereka menemukan hal seperti ini.

Dan pada saat itu juga muncul sebuah pop-up...

(_ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING HACKING US? Baggies06? Gifflesshi_27? (: _

_-Hiff Corporation)_

O-oh.

TBC...

Please review! No review, no next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**BICYCLE**

**Chap 3**

_(ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING HACKING US? Baggies06? Gifflesshi_27? (: _

_-Hiff Corporation)_

_ O-oh._

…

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review!

…

"Park." Baekhyun berucap parau sambil terus memandangi pop-up yang keluar pada layar laptopnya.

"Matikan servernya, Baek. Tetap jaga koneksi GPS pada Luhan-sunbae sampai kita di dorm nanti. Jangan hapus datanya. Kita pergi darisini, aku akan mengambil sepedanya." ucap Chanyeol tegas walau dalam hatinya ia menjerit karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap dirinya maupun Baekhyun. "Oh, satu lagi, kirim keadaan bomb 1 pada Jongin. Beritahu dia jaga semua ini." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan helm dan sepeda Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku takut."

"Kita dalam semua ini bersama, Baek. Tenanglah, sekarang ayo kita pergi." ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memberikan senyumannya yang menegarkan jiwa Baekhyun. Nyawa mereka benar-benar terancam sekarang. Perusahaan itu sepertinya bukan perusahaan biasa yang tidak akan menanggapi kejahilan seorang murid dari sekolah Intel. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol pun hanya bisa berdoa dan mengetatkan sistem keamanan mereka. Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka terancam.

-later on-

Syukurlah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di dorm dengan keadaan selamat. Sepertinya Hiff Corporation belum mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya. "Baek, sudah kau suruh Luhan-sunbae kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan semua peralatannya dan menata barangnya. "Sudah, Yeol." jawab Baekhyun sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku menginstall double firewall, mungkin ini tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka karena aku yakin mereka memiliki seorang seperti Massive disana. Tapi, dengan adanya double firewall ini, kita dapat mengecoh mereka untuk masuk ke server sekolah. Dan mereka akan terperangkap jika Master Rose mengetahui-nya." jelas Baekhyun. Beginilah otak asli seorang Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun dia sangat lemah dalam teori, tapi dia sangat cerdik untuk menyusun sesuatu, baik strategi atau hal lain.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Yeol! Luhan-sunbae disana! Buka pintunya!" sahut Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu dorm mereka. Dan disitulah Luhan sedang berdiri dengan raut muka cemas dan berapi-api. Seketika, Chanyeol merinding dan segera ngacir ke samping Baekhyun untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Luhan-sunbae sambil melihat keadaan sekitar dan mengaktifkan stalker scanner-nya untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka masih aman. "Kami tertangkap." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk. "Oleh?" "Hiff. Hiff Corporation" kali ini Baekhyun juga menundu.

"Shit. Kenapa kalian tidak berbicara padaku dulu sebelum kesana? Mereka mematikan."

"Kau telah mengetahui tentang mereka, sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Tentu saja." jawab Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada di dorm tersebut.

"Jadi begini, Hiff Corporation sebenarnya bukan sebuah perusahaan illegal. Namun sebuah perusahaan dengan tingkat bahaya yang sangat tinggi sehingga tidak sembarang orang berani memasuki kawasan mereka apalagi seorang fighter yang dengan nekatnya meng-hack mereka. Kalian adalah seekor tikus yang masuk dalam perangkap seekor serigala. How they do this adalah mereka akan mulai melacak kalian, bukan identitas yang pertama dicari, namun apa profesimu. Setelah melacak, mereka akan mulai menelusuri identitas dan akan berusaha masuk ke global server kalian. No matter what. Tapi kalian bisa mengelabuhi mereka dengan mengarahkannya pada Master Rose. Aku yakin Baekhyun sudah melakukannya. Tapi itu hanya bersifat sementara. Yang harus dicatat adalah, mereka akan memasukkan virus pada global server-mu menyerang bagian inner data dan akan mengambil semua datamu dan kau akan dikejar untuk dijadikan pasien percobaan cairan otak gila mereka. Jauhi virus itu sebisa mungkin. Atau, cobalah menjadi bayangan." jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar benar ingin mati sekarang.

"Tunggu, bayangan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut muka bingung.

"Ya. Ada, namun kadang tak terlihat. Saat terlihat pun, samar. Semoga beruntung. Mungkin kalian penasaran mengapa aku bisa tahu semua ini. Karena, aku mengalaminya." jelas Luhan. Baekhyun seketika melebarkan matanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan bangkit lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga kalian dari kejauhan. Tapi masalah inti semua ada ditangan kalian. Semoga beruntung dan selamat, kalian memasuki sebuah Deadly level 3 Hack-War." setelah deadly phrase terucap, Luhan meninggalkan dorm Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hack-War."

TBC...

hihihi, please review guys. I really need that shit just dont be silent reader :( No review, no next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BICYCLE**

**Chap 4**

_"Aku akan tetap menjaga kalian dari kejauhan. Tapi masalah inti semua ada ditangan kalian. Semoga beruntung dan selamat, kalian memasuki sebuah Deadly level 3 Hack-War." setelah deadly phrase terucap, Luhan meninggalkan dorm Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

_ "Hack-War."_

…

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review! It helps me out a loooot. Special thanks to **byunzrose** untuk kritik dan sarannya. Sangat membantu. Sebelum kembali ke cerita, I was inspired by **Watch Dogs** game! Check it out, its really good.

Oh iya, satu lagi, di chapter ini akan lebih banyak istilah yang mungkin kalian kurang mengerti hehe, tapi tenang, I put all of penjelasannya di cerita. Stay on! Keep review.

…

"Huh. Teknologi benar-benar merubah semuanya." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sudahlah, Yeol. Kita harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua ini. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Semakin malam semakin berbahaya, kau tau kan?" sahut Baekhyun menenangkan. Dan Chanyeol sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"By the way, Baek. Kau belum mandi. Lihat saja mukamu seperti kotoran kambing"

"hhhrgghh... PARK CHANYEOL BAGAIMANA BISA DISAAT SEPERTI INI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU EOH?!"

(Another fly-kick landed perfectly)

-later on-

"Yeol, sudah kau aktifkan lock-mode-nya?" ucap Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi bagian pribadinya dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya basah, dan jangan lupakan bibir cherrynya yang merekah dan tubuh rampingnya...

DEG!GLUP!

Chanyeol merasa ingin terbang dan berteriak sekarang. Ia bukan gay, ia suka meminjam kaset porno pada Jongin ataupun Sehun, ia suka big-booty girl, tapi mengapa makhluk yang ada didepannya ini bisa membuatnya merasa... senang dan kecanduan?. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. _Sangat sempurna.._ batinnya.

"Y-yeol? Apa yang kau lihat hah?!" Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya segera menyambar jaket yang ada disebelahnya dan menutupi badannya. Tak lupa, pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Astaga, Baek. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya..." Chanyeol memutus kalimatnya

DEG DEG DEG DEG... jantung Baekhyun berpacu sangat cepat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. _Mungkinkah..._

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa tubuhmu sangat kecil, pendek dan kurus, lihat pinggangmu saja seperti seorang yeoja. Tidak manly sekali." ucap Chanyeol santai dan kembali menatap layar komputernya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuh makhluk setan ini sekarang juga. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan segera saja ia menendang kepala Chanyeol.

"YA! KAU PIKIR KAU ITU MANLY? APANYA HAH MALAM MALAM KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENYALAKAN LAMPU KARENA KAU TAKUT ADA JU-ON DIBAWAHMU DAN KAU PERNAH MENANGIS SAAT MENONTON SPONGEBOB, APA APAAN ITU!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjewer telinga Chanyeol. "Ampun, Baek. Ampun! Ya-ya kau sangat manly sekali seperti Xiumin hyung! Kau manly, Baek" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya dan meringis kesakitan.

(WARNING! 08996 SYSTEM FOUND : FIREWALL ATTACKED)

Tiba-tiba saja alert dari komputer Chanyeol berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. Segera saja, Baekhyun melepaskan telinga Chanyeol dan segera memakai bajunya. Chanyeol pun segera melihat ke komputernya.

"Sudah dimulai? Cepat sekali." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetik sesuatu

(CHECKING STATUS... FIREWALL STRENGTH : 50% -ON ATTACK-)

"Bagaimana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Fuck, mereka masih menyerangnya, Baek. Lebih baik ku alihkan ke global server-mu karena kau yang sudah memasang double firewall." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyalakan laptopnya. Dan mengaktifkan semuanya.

(CODE ACCEPTED: PASS TO SERVER-0905627)

BAEKHYUN POV

"Sudah teralihkan, Yeol. Sebaiknya kau mengecheck apakah Master Rose available, jika tidak, habislah nyawa kita."

"Okidoki."

(CHECKING DATABASE : iNTEl LyB : 7645R0S3MARY IS NOW ONLINE)

"Dia on, Baek!" sahut Chanyeol

"Baguslah! First firewallku sudah 40%! Mereka sangat kuat, Yeol" jelasku sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya. "Aku akan mencoba memasuki sistem mereka" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas. Dia mulai memasukkan flashdisk khususnya yang sudah berisi updated engine yang ia dapatkan saat kenaikan level. Setelah memasukkan kode dan server yang dipacu, melawan Class 4 Firewall, Chanyeol dengan mulusnya sudah memasuki server Hiff Corporation. Beginilah cara 'bermain' yang khas dari seorang level 2. As quick as the flash.

"I got 'em." ucap Chanyeol dan ia mulai mencari dari manakah asal penyerang firewallku.

"Dont be too noisy inside, Chanyeol. Aku rasa akan datang fixer sebentar lagi. Dan kau tau kan itu sangat berbahaya apalagi kau telah menyerang ctOS mereka." sahutku sambil terus berusaha mengalihkan the hack one ke server lain.

Biar kuperjelas. Dalam hacking-world, ada satu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya. Yakni fixer. Fixer bisa menggagalkan semuanya. Fixer adalah seseorang yang 'membersihkan'mu saat kau sedang meng-hack sesuatu. Tapi, disini kau juga bisa menjadi seorang fixer. Jadi, apablia kau adalah orang pertama yang masuk dalam server, kau akan disebut hacker. Dan jika kau datang kedua atau terakhir dan bertujuan me-refresh seluruh database(sistem pusat) kau akan disebut fixer. Jangan salah, fixer membutuhkan sebuah keahlian khusus. Seperti seorang pembasmi serangga, kau membutuhkan obat yang kuat bukan? Seperti itulah.

Dan aku juga akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang ctOS. CtOS berlaku saat kau sedang bermultiplayer-hack, atau bersekutu atau sama-sama meng-hack. Jadi, sebuah server diibaratkan sebagai rumah dan ctOS ini diibaratkan sebagai daerah rumah-rumah itu berada. Tentunya beda sekali dengan database. Karena database hanya mencakup pusat dari satu server, ctOS mencakup ratusan server. Dunia Hacker menakjubkan bukan?

Satu lagi, memasuki sebuah ctOS adalah sebuah bahaya. Seperti kau sedang memasuki sebuah kandang buaya. Dan teman jenius disampingku ini sedang memasuki kandang buaya. Wow.

AUTHOR POV

(SUSPECT FOUND! KW_223 → STATUS : ATTACK ON SERVER-0905627)

"Aku mendapatkannya, Baek!"

(REQUESTED MAP AND DATABASE. DOWNLOADING... 10%...)

"Aku mengunduh keberadaannya dan identitasnya!" sahut Chanyeol. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat karena ia tahu fixer akan datang tidak lama lagi. "Oke, aku sendiri sudah berhasil mengalihkan mereka, Yeol. Kita lihat berapa lama mereka akan bermain dengan seorang old top 3 Massive sekolah" ucap Baekhyun sedikit gembira, sedikit. Ia berpaling dari laptopnya dan kini ikut melihat apa yang ada di komputer Chanyeol.

(DOWNLOADING... 55%)

"AISH JINJJA! LAMA SEKALI!" erang Chanyeol frustasi. Baekhyun sudah speechless, ia benar benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

(DOWNLOADING... 62%)

(WARNING! ANOTHER SERVER SIGNED IN)

"Shit, fixer!" kini Baekhyun buka suara. Mereka benar-benar panik sekarang.

(DOWNLOADING... 75%)

(WARNING! YOUR INNER IS ATTACKED. REFRESHING CTOS IN 7s..)

"AAAAARGHHH" Chanyeol mulai berteriak heboh

(DOWNLOADING... 88%)

(5s...)

(DOWNLOADING... 95%)

(2s...)

.

TBC...

Please revieew! A very well needed! Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya, helps a lot. No review no next chapter :)

nb : i always update early on sunday(only)


	5. Chapter 5

**Additional Chapter**

** THE REVIEW IS REALLY HELPED ME OUT! KEEP REVIEW :)**

tenang! Chapter ini nanti bakalan aku replace sama chapter 5 kok

Halo, para reader yang saya cintai, berdasarkan survey review banyak dari kalian kurang mengerti ya... Hmmm... Oke gini, di sini aku bakalan jelasin seeeeeeemua istilah istilah yang aku pake di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Sebelum itu, bagi kalian yang bertanya nih, jadi Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu seumuran cuma Chanyeol lebih cepet naik level ya karena dia pinter atau semacamnya. Terus buat yang tanya lagi, aku tahu semua istilah-istilah ini dari game dan dari kakak2 sepupu-ku yang master of IT dan dia juga hacker hohoho. Aku belum kuliah kok, tapi ada yg ngira aku kuliah IT nih. (AAAMINNNNN).

Oke kita mulai sesi penjelasannya!

Hacker : people who get in or take over someones business 'inside' tau kan maksudnya? Tapi nggak semua hacker itu bad loh, ada hacker yang dipekerjain buat ngelola sistem perusahaan, biar aman gitu. Jadi intinya disini Chanbaek itu bisa dibilang bad hacker karena nyuri data-data orang lain. Hacker nggak selalu yang kayak orang orang bilang "eh facebook gua di hack nih blablabla" mereka asal ngomong gitu karena mereka gatau di hack beneran itu rasanya kayak apa-_-

Firewall : firewall itu semacam pelindung, jadi firewall ini sebagai tameng pertama seseorang, tapi rata-rata sih orang orang pada nggak ngaktifin firewall karena kan mereka gatau dan juga gak ada anceman untuk dihack sistem laptopnya kan. Untuk lebih mudahnya lagi, anggep aja firewall ini kayak tembok. Dia cuma bisa ngelindungin apa yang ada didalam tapi gabisa berbuat apa-apa.

Firewall ini ada macemnya : normal firewall, double firewall, class 1 firewall (pemerintahan), class 2 firewall (instansi), class 3 firewall (perusahaan teknologi/institut teknologi), dan class 4 firewall (militer, presiden)

Database : sistem pusat

Server : konten pribadi seseorang atau seselaptop(?) pasti taulah hehe

Fixer : chap 4

ctOS : chap 4

dimohon reviewnya ya biar aku tau reader ngerti apa enggak hehehe. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran!


End file.
